A New Begining
by thealchemistofepicness
Summary: years pass and the 4th great ninja war is over. Naruto and Sasuke each have kids of their own and they are both enrolled in the chunin exams. what happens when kids of rivals meet... and become friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Beginning**_

**AN: this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke looked at the six year old girl standing in front of him. she was like a younger female version of him from her black eyes to her long black hair. She grinned showing the gaps where her 2 front teeth would have been. She laughed and started dragging him to the bridge saying, "dad, dad, dad, I think I mastered the fireball jutsu you taught me yesterday. Yes, this was sasuke's daughter, shinju Uchiha. Shinju was hopping up and down after doing her perfect fire ball jutsu. Sasuke looked at her in shock. Shinju must have noticed this because she hung her head down and asked what she did wrong. Sasuke just chuckled and messed up her long black hair. She looked up at him and started to giggle. Right now they lived in the hidden rain village and shinju was about to go into the chunin exams. Sasuke was proud of his daughter and he was also worried about his kid. This was all he had left to remember her, yasuko, his wife. Yasuko died giving birth to shinju because of her increadible chakra, chakra almost as strong as a jinjuriki's chakra. Although Shinju resembled him in looks, she had her mother's personality. He hoped she would make it out of the chunin exams alive.

**AN: yeah I know it sucks a lot. I just got real lazy blah blah blah. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 finally!

Well anyways I would like to thank my follower Twinkie216

You make me feel so inspired to write this now! Anyways I never knew the point of a disclaimer because it's not called a fanfiction for nothing! I mean if we owned naruto we wouldn't be writing this stuff. Well anyways on with the story!

Chapter 2

At narutos house

Naruto looked at his son. He had just turned 6 and looked like a mini naruto with byakugan. Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast so naruto decided to wake up his son.

" Kyo time for breakfast" naruto said gently into his sons ear. Kyo grunted and sat up. He looked at his father with sleepy eyes and yawned. Naruto smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. Naruto was now hokage and didn't have much time to see his wife and son. He was also pretty worried because Hinata was 7 months pregnant and didn't want anything to happen when he was gone. What if she needed him. He remembered when she was pregnant with Kyo how she got sick all the time and always craved weird foods. He was also especially worried because the chunin exams were next week an this time Kyo was going to be in them. He remembered his chunin exam days and shivered at the thought of all the life threatening events that took place and how many people were killed. He didn't want to loose Kyo. 'i shouldn't be so worried' naruto thought ' kyos strong' but naruto was still really worried because Kyo was born with some of the nine tails chakra due to narutos biju. Naruto sighed and walked to the breakfast table where Hinata and Kyo where waiting and started eating his miso soup. He knew that Kiba trained him well and wouldn't let him die. He also knew that his teammates yumi and hitori wouldn't let him die either. Naruto excused himself and walked out the door to hokage tower with robes much like his fathers flapping as he walked. When he got ther he took one look at the his own Mt. paperwork and face palmed. Hokage seemed so easy when he was a little genin but in reality it was hell. Paperwork paperwork paperwork that's all he got and when he wasn't doing that he always had people complaining and he was stressed. Naruto got a good chunk of paperwork done before drifting off into sleep.

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated alot. I am in the hell called middle school and I hate most of my teachers and they probably hate me back yeah yeah yeah. I am also currently in perpetration class so I can get my blackbelt wich tales up most of my evenings. And I would update at school but stupid Denver public schools blocked fan fiction so I will just have to find a way to get a teachers password to unlock it. I know this is a long chapter but Greenday makes me happy and inspires me =D. If you have any OC ideas please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I use shared electronics such as an iPod and computer, so I am not a good at updating as I should be. Well, this chapter is about an OC brought to you by…. Twinkie216! Her name is Osaka.**

**Osaka: **

"What a drag" Osaka sighed. 'The chunin exams, where all qualifying Genin from all villages come to show off their skills and bring pride to their villages. All villages, including Suna. I didn't want an unlikely reunion with… them. What if they wanted to take me back? NO!' she thought. 'They don't care! They are the people who caused me to flee in the first place!' Osaka started to growl. 'I bet they didn't even noti-' "umph" I grunted as I fell onto the dirty floor. I looked up to see Darui looking at me with lazy eyes. I stared back at him with my own lazy eyes. after a few more seconds of staring, Darui offered his hand and helped Osaka up. She brushed the dirt off of her baggy camouflage shorts and began walking agin.

She walked to her teammate keshi's house and knocked on the door. The door flung open to reveal keshi's mother Karui. " Hi Osaka!" she said closing her amber eyes, "I will get keshi for you." She said before turning around and closing the door behind her.

Osaka waited around 10 minutes, occasionally playing with the buttons on her black trench coat. She heard shouting, a loud bang, and some crashing noises on the other side of the door before keshi came out with a bump on his head. My guess is that he overslept.

**AN: to be continued… cut off due to a line for the computer! Review!**


End file.
